Malora: A Forbidden Love
by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416
Summary: Princess Aurora doesn't love Prince Phillip—never has. As she grows older, she develops a strange fondness for the woman who cursed her all those years ago—Maleficent. Will anyone ever talk her out of her strange crush? Or is Maleficent her true love?
1. Aurora's Secret Love

_Malora—A Forbidden Love_

_Aurora's POV_

My name is Briar Rose. Or at least that's what Aunt Merryweather, Aunt Flora, and Aunt Fauna all call me. They won't tell me why though. Or let me go into any towns. Or let me talk to anyone. They say it's dangerous. But how I am supposed to meet anyone if I'm not allowed to talk to anyone! Well, actually, I have met someone—in my dreams—my love—a beautiful, green-skinned, horned woman aka Maleficent, who apparently hates me.

"Rose! Time to get up!" Aunt Fauna called.

I groaned and got obediently out of bed. It was my sixteenth birthday—at last. Maybe I'd be allowed to go into a town or better talk to someone.

I reached under my pillow and pulled out a sketchpad. I flipped through the pages and smiled, remembering. It was filled with drawings I had done, but mostly of one person in particular—never my parents or a prince or even a knight in shining armor. No, I drew pictures of someone my aunts wouldn't expect—my "enemy"—Maleficent.

The dreams started when I was seven and I first heard Aunt Flora say the name—angrily. I saw nothing wrong with Maleficent. I found myself falling hard for this dark witch, but I couldn't have her. Aunt Merryweather, Aunt Flora, and Aunt Fauna would all be furious if they found out about my crush. So I keep it secret, hiding my journal and only drawing in it when I'm alone with the animals in the forest or when I'm supposed to be asleep.


	2. Author's Note

_**A/N. Hey guys, listen up. I have a poll for deciding who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath and tells her that Angel's missing. So far, no one, besides me, has voted on it. So vote for who you want to sacrifice to Max's wrath or I won't update this story anymore and you'll never know Max's reaction, if Angel is found, and if the person is killed. It's on my profile and if no one else votes, the person I voted for to be the sacrifice will be the one sent. I want someone to say I think so-and-so should face Max. So go vote.  
**_


	3. Maleficent Where Is Aurora!

_Maleficent's POV_

I paced the throne room of my castle frustrated.

"It's *incredible*! *Sixteen years* and not a *trace* of her! She couldn't have vanished into thin air." I said, angrily.

I turned to the search party, "Are you sure you searched everywhere?" I asked.

They nodded. "And what about the town? The forests? The *mountains*?" I pressed.

They nodded and the leader said, "Yes. Every town, the forests, and the mountains, and every cradle."

I stopped and stared at them, dumbfounded. "Cradle?" I repeated.

"Yep, every cradle," the leader repeated.

"*Cradle*!" I said, smirking.

"Did you hear that, my pet? All these years, they've been looking for a baby." I cooed to Diablo.

I cackled and the search party joined in. Then I attacked them, yelling, "Fools! Idiots! Imbeciles!"

I slumped onto my throne and groaned. "Oh, they're hopeless—a disgrace to the forces of evil," I moaned, mentally kicking myself for creating an army of such stupid henchmen.

I held out my hand for Diablo. He flew to me and looked at me intently. "My pet…you are my last hope. Circle far and wide…search for a maid of sixteen with hair of sunshine gold and lips red as the rose. Go, and do not fail me," I instructed Diablo.

With that he left my castle in search of the lost Princess—the missing Aurora—I was confident he would succeed—Diablo never failed me.


	4. Malora Once Upon A Dream

_Aurora's POV_

I walked over to the door separating my room from the rest of the house. I got my own room—Aunt Flora, Aunt Fauna, and Aunt Merryweather all shared a room. I paused and heard my aunts whispering. I giggled and swung the door open, "Good morning, Aunt Flora, Aunt Fauna, Aunt Merryweather," I said.

"Good morning, Rose," they called, with a smile.

I smiled and grabbed an apple and asked, "So what's the plan for today?"

"We need berries," Aunt Merryweather said, shoving a basket at me.

"I just picked berries yesterday," I protested.

Aunt Fauna nodded and said, "Well, we need more."

"Lots and lots of berries," Aunt Flora added.

I nodded and said, "OK."

I grabbed my shawl, slipped my sketchpad into the basket and hurried into the woods.

As soon as I was gone, they relaxed and resumed planning my surprise birthday party.

I walked along and began singing. "I wonder… I wonder… Why each little bird has a someone to sing to—sweet things to—a gay little love melody…"

The animals heard me and joined me.

"I wonder… I wonder… If my heart keeps singing, will my song go winging to someone who'll find me and bring back a love song to me?"

I sat by a stream and dipped my feet in the water. "Why do they all treat me like a child?" I asked.

"Who?" the owl who'd been following me asked me because it did not know who I was talking about—"Who? Who?"

"Why, Flora, and Fauna, and Merryweather," I replied. "They never want me to meet anyone. But I've fooled them. I have met someone," I declared, happy that they didn't know.

"Who? Who?" Everyone asked.

"A Queen," I began, with a dreamy expression on my face. "She has the regal air about herself and is very powerful and so beautiful and strong and determined and gentle with me and cares so much about me."

"Who? Who?" the owl asked, meaning—what happens when I meet my dream queen.

"Oh, we walk together," I said, smiling, standing up, and walking away from the stream. "And talk together. And just before we say goodbye, she takes me in her arms, and then…I wake up."

Everyone sighed, saddened, because they were all hoping I'd say she kissed me—I always wanted her to kiss me.

"But they say that if you dream something often enough, it will come true, and I've met her so many times," I finished.

Then I began singing again. "I know you; I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you—the gleam in your eye is so familiar a gleam. Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem, but if I know you, I'll know what you'll do—you'll love me at once the way you did once upon a dream."

Then I turned and saw a handsome man behind me, but I fled from him.


	5. The Truth Revealed

_Aurora's POV_

When I returned home, I saw a gorgeous blue dress sitting on my regular chair. I looked around and called, "Aunt Flora! Aunt Fauna! Aunt Merryweather! I'm home!"

The three women jumped out and yelled, "Surprise, Rose!

I smiled and hugged each of them. "Thank you, all," I smiled

Then Aunt Flora said, "Tonight, we have to take you back to the castle."

"Castle?" I repeated, confused.

"Yes, you are the missing princess Aurora, daughter of King Stefan and Queen Leah and betrothed to Prince Phillip, son of King Hubert," Aunt Fauna explained

I shook my head and yelled, "NO!" I sprinted into my room and collapsed onto my bed, sobbing for I would never see my dream queen again and I had yet to meet her in real life. That afternoon, when we set off, I was numb. I didn't see the woods as we walked through them. I didn't notice the animals looking me concerned and worried. All I could think was, _I'll never see her again, for I'll be trapped in an unhappy marriage._


	6. Back to the Castle

_Aurora's POV_

When we reached the castle, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather gave me a tiara. I stared blankly into the mirror and watched the image change, showing me Maleficent. I burst into tears again. Flora caught Fauna's arm and said, "Let's give her some space." I barely noticed them leave. I didn't want to marry Prince Phillip—I'd rather run away. I continued to cry, until I noticed a green light. I stepped toward it—maybe I'd get to see my queen in real life, rather than just in my dreams. I missed her

I saw a spindle and my face fell. I numbly reached toward the spindle, until I heard Merryweather, calling, "Don't touch anything, Rose!"

I pulled back, confused and scared. "Touch the spindle," a voice called. "Touch it, I say." I touched the spindle, but turned my head toward the source of the "strange" voice, a look of pain and betrayal on my face, when I recognized the woman of my dreams—Maleficent.

"Why?" My face asked her, weakened from the betrayal of my love. I vaguely felt her catching me, and I curled into her, tears still staining my cheeks and my heart breaking.


	7. The Curse Fulfilled

_Maleficent's POV_

I scoffed at the three fairies. "You poor, simple fools," I mocked. "Thinking you could defeat me. ME! THE MISTRESS OF ALL EVIL! Well," I paused, and threw my cloak aside. "Here's your precious princess." I cackled, thrilled that I had bested the fairies.

I returned to the cottage, ready to capture Aurora's true love—I had to keep her asleep for as long as possible. A prince entered and my assistants captured him. I smiled, proud of them for actually accomplishing something useful for me. I held out the candle and frowned. "Well—this is a pleasant surprise. I set my trap for a peasant and LO!—I catch a prince!" I beamed, proud of myself.

I smirked and took him to my castle. "Away with him, but gently, my pets," I ordered the goblins. "I have special plans for our royal guest."

I smiled and declared, "For the first time in sixteen years, I shall sleep well."

After he was comfortable in the prison, I visited him. "Oh, come now, Prince Phillip," I ordered. "Why so melancholy? A wondrous future lies before you—you, the destined hero of a charming fairy tale come true. Behold—King Stefan's castle. And in yonder topmost tower, dreaming of her true love, the Princess Aurora. But see the gracious whim of fate—why, 'tis the self-same peasant maid, who won the heart of our noble prince but yesterday. She is, indeed, most wondrous fair. Gold of sunshine, lips that shame the red, red, rose. In ageless sleep, she finds repose. The years roll by, but a hundred years to a steadfast heart, are but a day. And now, the gates of a dungeon part, and our prince is free to go his way. Off he rides, on his noble steed, a valiant figure, straight and tall! To wake his love with "loves' first kiss"! And prove that "true love" conquers all! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

After I'd tormented Phillip, I returned to Stefan's castle, and, stroked the sleeping princess's hair. "Not in death, but just in sleep, this fateful prophecy will keep, and from your slumber you shall wake, with true love's kiss, the spell shall break," I murmured in her ear. After repeating Merryweather's spell, I kissed the sleeping princess and, to my surprise, she stirred, staring eagerly up at me—gone was the pain that had haunted her eyes earlier, only pure love shone in her eyes and she looked up at me, clearly happy to see me.


	8. Aurora's True Love

_Aurora's POV_

I opened my eyes and stared happily up at Maleficent. "Malefy!" I squealed, overjoyed to the dark witch.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Aurora, why are you so thrilled to see me? I tried to kill you!"

"I love you, Maleficent, and I don't wanna marry Prince Phillip," I pouted.

"Well, I have him locked up in my dungeon," she admitted, sheepishly.

"Can he stay there—forever?" I asked.

"Why?" she replied.

"If he's locked up, I can't marry him," I smiled happily up at her.

Maleficent sighed and asked, "Couldn't you have fallen in love with Phillip or a peasant man or anyone isn't me?"

I shrugged and said, "Blame Flora. She made me curious and I just sort of accidentally fell in love."

Maleficent ruffled my hair and ordered, "Move over, Aurora."

I scooted over and rolled onto my side, watching as Maleficent slipped into the bed right next to me. I reached toward her and she wrapped her arms around me. I pressed my face against her shoulder, when I heard a man saying, "It's odd how beside the goblins and that raven, we had no trouble from Maleficent." We stared at each other and I groaned.

I looked at Maleficent. "I thought you said you'd locked him up," I accused.

"I did," she began. "Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather must have freed him." I groaned agai

Maleficent stroked my face and I whimpered. She whispered, "Lay on your back and pretend to still be asleep. I have a plan. If it works, you'll get out of the wedding." I quickly obeyed—I wanted Maleficent's plan to work—more than anything—and I would do everything I could to help her.

She got out of the bed and bent over me, but flashed a smirk at the prince. "Looks like we all miscalculated," she sneered.

"What are you talking about?" Flora snapped.

"Aurora's true love is in this room, but who is it?" she smirked.

Phillip ran over and kissed me, but I didn't move. She rolled her eyes.

"Did you kill her?" Fauna asked.

She shook her head and turned back to me. She bent over and kissed me

My eyes flew open again and Maleficent glanced at Phillip, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, who all stared stupidly at her—at us.

"Rose!" Merryweather was the first to speak.

"I thought my name was Aurora," I responded automatically.


	9. Oh, Boy, Now What?

_Maleficent's POV_

I stroked Aurora's hair again and, heard three more sets of footsteps, and watched as Aurora's parents, King Stefan and Queen Leah, along with King Hubert, Prince Phillip's father, entered the room. I turned my attention to Aurora's parents and said, "Are you really going to make Aurora be miserable?

"What do you mean, Your Excellency?" Queen Leah asked.

Phillip groaned and said, "She doesn't love me."

"Who doesn't love you?" Hubert asked.

"Aurora," Phillip replied numbly.

Stefan glared at me and demanded, "Then who woke her?

"I did," I admitted, reaching for the princess's hand. She eagerly took mine and sat up, yanking me down onto the bed.

Stefan glared at me and demanded, "What spell did you place on her?"

"Just the one about the spinning wheel and pricking her finger on the spindle and dying," I replied.

"Then why is that you broke your own spell?" Stefan asked again.

Aurora said, "Your Majesty…"

I leaned over and whispered, "He's your dad and the woman over there is your mom."

"Mom, Dad," Aurora began again. "I love Maleficent. I don't love Phillip and I'll be miserable if I marry him."

Stefan and Leah looked at each other and then Stefan asked, "How did you fall in love with _her_?"

Aurora pointed at Flora and said, "Blame her!"

I laughed and said, "Aurora, I love you."


	10. It's Flora's Fault!

_Flora's POV_

Everyone turned and started staring at me. I glared at Aurora and said, "You were supposed to be in bed, young lady."

"So, it's suddenly my fault I had a bad dream?" she pouted adorably

Maleficent's eyes flashed to the princess's face and demanded, "What dream? What happened?"

Aurora shrugged and said, "I don't really remember—the only dreams I remember happened after the talk thingy Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather were having. All I really remember is I couldn't find anyone I loved—they were gone.

Maleficent possessively wrapped her arms around the now-crying princess and began stroking her hair yet again.

"So what were the three of you discussing so intently?" King Stefan asked.

"We were looking to make sure that we had a 100% chance of protecting Aurora from Maleficent," I replied, still disgusted.

Maleficent rolled her eyes and said, "Well, apparently you can't protect her."

"We kept her hidden for sixteen years," I argued.

"But then you totally blew your cover—or at least, you and Merryweather did,"

Maleficent snapped back at me. I nodded and sighed.

"I still you say you used magic on her," I muttered, angry.

Aurora suddenly snarled. Maleficent grabbed the princess and held her as tightly as possible, without harming the struggling princess. "How dare you!" Aurora spat at me. "How dare you think that the woman I love put a spell on me! If she did—it was a spell called love!"

Maleficent began attempting to pull the furious princess back and held the princess against her chest, whispering, "Hey, it's alright, Aurora. I love you and I'm not going to let you go, not without a fight." Aurora nodded and started crying again and buried her face against Maleficent's chest.


	11. It's Not Fair!

_Aurora's POV_

I buried my face in Maleficent's chest and cried. It wasn't fair. Why couldn't they just accept that I loved Maleficent? She was the world to me and I needed her to be in my life. Maleficent tilted my face upwards and said, "My princess, I love you so much, but your parents promised you to Phillip at birth." I stared brokenly up at her and I realized that she wanted the best for me and so did my parents and Flora and Fauna and Merryweather and Phillip and his father wanted the best for me too. I reached upwards and carefully pressed my lips against Maleficent's. Maleficent grabbed me and yanked me closer, deepening the kiss. I reluctantly pulled back and pressed my face against her shoulder.

Phillip growled and said, "You hexed her!

I rolled my eyes and said, "Phillip, I initiated that kiss. I love her. I don't love you, not to mention you scared the living daylights out of me earlier today."

Maleficent glared at him and pulled me behind her. "I'm not losing Aurora," she snapped.

Mom looked at Dad who looked really thoughtful. "Why, Aurora?" he asked.

"Why what?" I replied, unsure of what he was asking.

"Why Maleficent?" Mom clarified.

I took a deep breath and said, "I always knew there was something special, something that made me different from everyone, like how I'd be treated with such respect, and when I first heard of Maleficent, I was a little scared, but that fear led to a fascination which led to me falling in love with her."


	12. What to do about Aurora?

_Stefan's POV_

I looked at my daughter. She was sixteen, practically an adult, and I really hadn't much of a say in her life. Now, here she was, practically begging me to break off her engagement to Phillip. I stepped toward her and Maleficent and asked, "Maleficent, if I were let you to marry my daughter, would you care for her and love her?"

Maleficent pulled Aurora closer and said, "Yes, your Majesty. I never understood what love was until I knew how she felt about me—rather than the loathing I'd expected, it was love."

I nodded and turned to Aurora. "Dad, I love Maleficent," she began, shakily

Suddenly, she reached under the pillow and pulled out a journal. "Here," she held it out to me.

I flipped through it, feeling a little awkward, like I was invading her privacy, but I was her father. I noticed something right away. The main part of the image never changed—it was various angles of Maleficent, but she always seemed to be staring intently at something or someone. I looked at Aurora and realized that if I forced the marriage to Phillip on her, she would never forgive me.

I looked at the others and said, "Everyone, except for my wife and Aurora, out!" Maleficent left and I watched Aurora pout slightly.

"You'll see her soon enough," I reassured my upset daughter. She nodded and I motioned to my wife to come join us.


	13. Fighting with Dad

_Aurora's POV_

There is only one reason why my father would kick Maleficent out of my room—he wanted a family meeting. I frowned and asked, "Dad, what is there to discuss? I love Maleficent and that is final."

Dad held up his hand and said, "Aurora! Do not question me or my decisions!" I glared at him and began attempting to get out of bed.

Dad looked at me and said, "I do not approve—Maleficent is the Mistress of All Evil and tried to kill you."

I rolled my eyes and said, "She already told me and I don't care. I want to be with Maleficent and that is final."

Mom frowned and Dad said, "Aurora, what do you expect me to do?"

I shrugged and said, "How about this? I mysteriously disappeared on my sixteenth birthday and was never found. I secretly marry Maleficent and we don't have to worry."

"Absolutely not," Dad snarled.

"Why not, Dad?" I demanded, growing angry with him.

"Because we need you to marry Phillip to ensure an alliance with Hubert's kingdom," he replied.

"Is that all I am?" I snarled. "A pawn in your political game?"

"No, Aurora, that's not true," he began.

"Get out!" I snarled.

"Aurora," he tried again.

"Go away!" I yelled, furious.

Mom looked at Dad and said, "Stefan, just go, before you make her angrier."

Dad left the room and tears streamed down my face.


	14. A Mother's Wisdom

_Leah's POV_

I looked at my now crying daughter. I walked shakily over to her and wrapped my arms around her. "Aurora, honey, I don't agree with forcing you into this marriage with Phillip," I began.

"Mom, I can't go through the wedding. I just can't," she sobbed.

I rubbed her back and said, "I was once in the same position you are."

She pulled back and stared up at me. "Really, Mom?" she asked.

I nodded and said, "When I first found about my engagement to your father—it was an arranged marriage much like yours, I hated it, but I have grown to love your father."

"What makes you think my feelings about Maleficent are going to change?" Aurora demanded

I shrugged and I hugged her again.

"Itisntfair," she mumbled.

I stroked her hair and said, "I know. But would you be happy living with Maleficent at the Forbidden Mountain and not being with me or your father?"

She stared at me and said, "For years, I thought you and Dad were dead—that's what Flora and Fauna and Merryweather all told me—so, the idea of you, being alive, scares me and we have a long way to go in building any relationship."

I smiled and said, "You're right, Aurora."

Aurora smiled again and I said, "There's that beautiful smile."

Aurora sat up and asked, "Mom, can I talk to Dad—alone?" I nodded and she skipped over to the door to call him back to the room.


	15. A New Plan

_Stefan's POV_

I sighed and said, "Hubert, you're my best friend, but I'm not making my only daughter miserable."

He nodded and said, "Then we have to get Aurora and Phillip to become friends."

I nodded and said, "I just hope I can make things right with her."

Maleficent scowled and said, "Good luck with that, King Stefan."

I glared at her and snapped, "I'm trying to make you—and Aurora—happy!"

"Stefan, calm down," Phillip advised.

I nodded and said, "You're right, Phillip."

Flora glanced at Maleficent repeatedly and Merryweather scowled.

Fauna sighed and said, "Aurora did seem happy, with Maleficent."

I nodded and said, "Maleficent, you have my permission and my blessing to marry my daughter, in two years' time…"

"Two years?" She yelled.

Aurora poked her head out the door and asked, "What's happening in two years?"

I looked at her and said, "Keep talking to your mother for a few minutes, Aurora. I'll explain later."

She nodded and darted back into the room. "What are you planning to spend the next two years doing?" Phillip asked.

"Getting to know my daughter," I said.

"You want to get sixteen years of life in two years?" Maleficent asked, calmly.

I nodded and said, "Yes, I do. Besides, if necessary, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather can help."

Maleficent nodded and said, "When are you going to tell Aurora?"

"Now," I declared, turning back to the door.


	16. Forgiving Dad

_Aurora's POV_

Dad cautiously knocked and I called, "Come in, Dad."

He entered the room and Mom slipped out. "Dad, I'm sorry," I began.

"No, Aurora," he interrupted. "I'm sorry. I only want what's best for you, but I didn't consider your feelings. Forgive me?" I nodded and hugged him.

"So, what's happening in two years?" I asked again.

"If I can convince your mother, you may be marrying Maleficent, in at least two years," he explained, ruffling my hair.

I giggled and said, "But what are we going to do for the next two years?"

"Get to know each other," he replied, smiling at me. I nodded and agreed to the new arrangement.

"Oh, and you and Phillip will, hopefully, become friends," he added.

"He seems nice enough, but I'm not in love with him," I said honestly.

Dad smiled at me and said, "Come along Aurora. We have to talk to Maleficent—and your mother."

I nodded and asked, "How are you going to explain to Mom?"

"Um, ok, can you go out in the hall and annoy Maleficent—I mean, talk to Maleficent for a few minutes, while I explain to your mother?" he asked.

I nodded and he said, "If I don't survive talking with your mother, Aurora, I love you. You'll always be _my_ little girl." I nodded and threw my arms around him, hugging him as hard as I could. He was pretty cool, after all, even though he almost forced me into an unhappy marriage with Phillip.


	17. Explaining to Leah

_Stefan's POV_

I smiled as Leah entered the room, quickly crossing the room to her side and wrapped my arms around her, kissing her deeply. She pulled away and demanded, "Alright, Stefan, now what did you do?"

I stroked her cheek and said, "I think it best that the alliance with Hubert's kingdom, rather than a traditional marriage, be out of friendship."

"Stefan, what do you mean?" Leah asked.

"I want to break off Aurora's engagement to Phillip and will look into an engagement with Maleficent," I declared.

"What!" Leah shrieked at me.

"That's what I was afraid of," I muttered, flinching away from my now furious wife.

She glared at me and snapped, "Stefan, I don't care whether you want an alliance with Maleficent or not, my daughter is not getting married! I will _not_ allow it nor will I permit it! Aurora is just a child! That is final!"

I nodded and said, "The wedding isn't going to occur for at least the next two years."

Leah calmed down and said, "Oh. Oh. OK. That does seem a little more reasonable. I thought you meant she was getting married tomorrow."

"No, no, no," I protested. "We need Aurora to, well, to be our little girl, for a few years before she gets married," I explained.

Leah smacked my arm and asked, "Do Aurora and Maleficent know?"

I nodded and said, "I talked with Maleficent earlier and told Aurora while I was talking with her."

Leah nodded and then paused.

"What?" I asked, nervous.

"Nothing," she said, waving her hand dismissively. "I was just thinking, perhaps, in the next two years, we get to know Aurora…and Maleficent, but separately."

I stared at my wife, knowing the wisdom of her idea and said, "We'll alternate years. This year, I'll get to know Aurora and you'll get to know Maleficent. Then, the next year, I'll get to know Maleficent, and you'll get to know Aurora."

Leah nodded and said, "Let's tell the girls."


	18. Young Love

_Aurora's POV_

I skipped over to Maleficent and she smiled at me. Merryweather quickly walked away from Maleficent, upon seeing Maleficent smiling at me. "What did Aunt Merryweather want?" I asked.

"She _had_ to lecture me on taking good care of you and not letting you get hurt, and a bunch of other stuff about you, yada yada yada blah blah blah," Maleficent rolled her eyes.

I giggled and asked, "Shouldn't lecturing you about my safety be my parents' job?"

She shrugged and I sank to the floor next to her. "Still tired?" she asked.

I shook my head and said, "I don't feel like standing anymore." Maleficent nodded and wrapped one arm around me, pulling me closer to herself.

Phillip walked over and asked, "Are you both alright?"

We looked at each other and Maleficent said, "I'm fine, Phillip. Thank you for your concern."

I snuggled closer to Maleficent and said, "I'm OK, Phillip, just tired of standing and being still."

"Then go for a walk in the gardens," he suggested. "With Maleficent," he added hastily.

I glanced at Maleficent and she stood up, holding out her hand. "Shall we, my princess?" she smiled sweetly at me. I giggled and nodded.

Phillip quickly led us out to the garden and said, "I'll, um, if your parents are looking for the two of you, I'll them you're out here."

I nodded, silently and Maleficent quickly said, "Thank you, Prince Phillip."


	19. Awkward Situations

_Aurora's POV_

After we entered the garden, Maleficent reached over and grabbed my hand, squeezing it firmly. I glanced at our intertwined hands and then looked up at her. She smiled softly at me and I blushed. She smirked at me and said, "Aurora, you're so adorable when you blush."

I blushed harder and mumbled, "Thank you." She smiled and cautiously kissed my forehead. We eventually reached a small bench and we quickly sat down.

As soon as she was sitting, I moved closer to her, snuggling up against her. Maleficent wrapped her arms around me, pulling me closer.

I turned my face towards her and smiled happily up at her.

She smiled back at me, and carefully stroked my face. I smiled contentedly up at her. "Happy, my princess?" She asked, smiling at me.

I nodded, cautiously—I didn't think I could talk. She smirked and carefully bent down, kissing me. Then my parents arrived and Maleficent pulled back, muttering, "Awkward."

I spun, almost fell, but Maleficent quickly caught me. "Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad," I said, awkwardly.

"I see you found the garden," Mom said, trying to decrease the awkwardness of the situation.

Dad really didn't help much—he just stood there awkwardly, making the situation even more awkward, if that's even possible. Blushing furiously, I nodded. "They're quite lovely, but pale in comparison to your daughter," Maleficent commented I blushed even harder.

"Um, let's go inside," Dad suggested—he just really wanted to get away from the awkwardness of the situation.


	20. Author's Note 2

**_A/N. Hey guys, thanks for all the votes so far. We're halfway done. Just 50 more votes and you'll learn who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath. So be sure to vote.  
_**


End file.
